1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scissors or shears of the pivoted, crossed-blade type, wherein the handles are normally biased open, and in particular relates to an ergonomic handle configuration for such shears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scissors or shears are used in many types of applications and in various industries, such as in the poultry industry. The users of such shears must manipulate them for long hours and must frequently exert considerable force to close the handles to cut the material to be sheared. Thus, user fatigue and development of carpel tunnel syndrome are a common conditions.
Efforts have been made to improve the design of such shears, and, particularly, the handles thereof, to alleviate user stress and fatigue. One such effort is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,034, which utilizes a lower handle with a loop for accommodating all but the index finger, and an upper handle with a contoured surface with a front upstanding projection or bollard to limit forward movement of the hand, and a laterally extending support for the thumb. But such shears have been found to have drawbacks in use. The lower loop tends to needlessly inhibit the flexing and uncurling of the fingers which are disposed therein. Also, such shears are especially designed for use in the poultry industry, many of the workers of which are women who have relatively small hands. It has been found that it is difficult for a user with small hands to adequately grip the shear handles in their normally-open condition and to exert enough force on them to close them, to cut the material to be sheared.